Picking a Flower
by Haley Anonymous
Summary: Tristan Dain is a Slytherin. The Flowers are three girls who he hated from the first time he met them. As he grows older and becomes more mature he falls in love with the Flowers, and he must pick a Flower. More detailed summary in profile.


**Picking a Flower**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

I always hated the Flowers; I thought they were all just a bunch of bitches. What I hadn't realized is that there is a fine line between hate and love and I never expected that I would end up loving all three of the Flowers and I would have to pick one.

Rose Thorn, Daisy Stem and Pansy Petal were the best of friends their entire lives. They acquired their names because of their mothers: Trisha Thorn, Rachel Stem and Kelly Petal. Trisha, Rachel and Kelly were also best friends their entire lives. When they were in their teens they decided they would name their daughters after flowers to go with their last names (if you haven't noticed what was strange about their last names just look at them, I don't feel like explaining it). They Trisha would name her daughter Rose, Rachel would name hers Daisy and Kelly would name her Pansy. And that is the shortened version of how the Flowers got their names. I know what you must be thinking, pretty cheesy, huh? I must admit I agree, I've always thought their names were cheesy and I still do but I've realized that it's not their name that matters or the house they're in but what's in their hearts. I only wish I could go back and change my ways when I first met them, that way I would've had more time to spend with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Longer a "Mudblood"**

Rain was pouring down harder than ever. I pulled the Daily Prophet out of my pocket and held it over my head.

"Tristan Gregory Dain!" my mom pulled the newspaper out of my hand and lowered her voice. "The muggles don't know we're magic, imagine their reaction if they saw _moving_ pictures!"

"They would start a cult and worship me?" I asked.

"Now is not the time to joke!" my mom really needs to loosen up a bit. "We are in part of the _non-magical_ world you dunce. Now start acting like you're a muggle. We don't have much further until we get to the platform and then you can do all the magic things you want…to a limit."

I then folded my arms immaturely and stomped the rest of the way to the train station.

When we finally reached the station a looked around slightly confused, "Mum, I don't see platform 9 ¾ anywhere… Are you sure this is the right train station?"

"I'm sure we're at the right station," my mother said. "Do you really think that the wizarding community would put a platform to a magical place out in the open where any muggle could fall upon it?"

"Well, where else would they put the platform?" I asked.

"See that barrier between platforms nine and ten?" my mother pointed at the tall barrier.

"Yes…"

"Well all you do is well…run into it and you will find yourself at platform 9 ¾."

"This better not be a prank," I looked at her seriously. "I don't want a bloody broken nose!" Now when I think about it, I'm surprised that I though she might be lying to me. I mean I was raised as a wizard, I shouldn't have been surprised about something like that, but I was.

"Honey, I am not the kind of women who pulls pranks on her child."

I wheeled my cart in front of the barrier, nervous that I would crash into the bricks. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and lunged into the barrier but I didn't crash into anything. When I opened my eyes I saw witches and wizards all over the place. I made it.

I turned around and saw my mom standing behind me, "Oh, Tristan honey, let me get your stuff into your compartment."

"I can take it from here mom!" I didn't want any of the older students to think I was a baby.

"Oh, but you won't!" my mother protested. "I want to make sure my baby is going to be okay."

"I'll be fine mum!"

At that my mom grabbed my luggage and hauled it into the train and I couldn't do anything but follow. She looked into many different compartments until she found one with two boys and a girl who looked about my age and waltzed up to them and said loudly, "Hello! This is my son Tristan, he's new. May I ask what year you all are in?"

"We're in our first year," said one of the boys. He had platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes and was very skinny. He held himself like he was someone of importance. You could tell he thought very highly of himself.

"Well I guess I should leave you all now," she smiled brightly at all of us. "Good luck smoochikins!" She then grabbed my face and planted a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Don't…do…that…mum!" I cried between kisses. When she finally stopped slobbering all over me I wiped the saliva off of my face and onto her jacket.

With one last kiss on my cheek my mother finally left me in the compartment with the three strangers.

"Sorry about that," I said to the others embarrassedly.

"It's nothing, my mum is kind of a less extreme version of that," said the blonde boy, coming over to me to shake my hand. "My name's Cyrus Malfoy."

The girl then got up, "Tally Meadows." She had long black curly hair and the most amazing green eyes. Her nose was slightly crooked but she still had a very harsh looking face. She was even skinnier than Cyrus, she looked almost anorexic.

The last boy then came up to me and shook my hand as Cyrus had, "Xavier Hail." He had dark auburn hair with bangs that hung in his face, deep brown eyes. He looked like a very dark and reserved person. Unlike the others he was not extremely skinny; he had a pretty good build.

"I'm Tristan Dain, nice to meet you," I said.

"What house do you want to be in?" Tally asked in a way that sounded like she wanted a specific answer.

"I'm really not sure," I said truthfully.

"Oh, well _we_ are all hoping to get into Slytherin," Tally said a little forcefully.

"Speak for yourself," Cyrus said. "You may be hoping to be in Slytherin, but I am 100 for sure going to be in Slytherin. Every single one of my forefathers has been in Slytherin and I am most definitely not going to break that tradition."

"You know what," I said. "Now that I think about it, Slytherin does sound like the best house." I didn't want to disagree with the new friends I had met, so I decided that I would also try to get into Slytherin.

"Before we get too close," Tally said, "I want to make sure of one thing. Are you a mudblood or are you pure?"

"Pure, of course," I lied.

"Good, because I don't want to hang around any mudbloods," Tally said.

"Not all wizards with muggle in them are _that_ bad," Xavier said quietly.

"Are you kidding me Xavier!" Cyrus whipped around to look at his friend. "Mudbloods are the most despicable, vial beings that walk the earth other than the muggles themselves and blood traitors!"

Xavier didn't say anything else after that; he just sat back in his seat staring off into nowhere.

I wasn't sure if should really be hanging around this crowed, considering they were so biased against my own kind, but I felt it was too late to turn back at that point. I just had to convince myself that I was no longer a "mudblood" but a proud pure blood wizard.

The train ride to Hogwarts with my new group of friends mainly consisted of talking about how we (or more they) thought only pure wizards should be allowed into Hogwarts and talking about how we might possibly be sorted.


End file.
